


Sunrise

by jaydream



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just can't seem to watch the sunrise alone  ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

“Hiccup …. Hiccup … hey, Hiccup!”

Hiccup Haddock jolted awake by the sound of Jack Frost’s voice. He got even more startled when he saw bright blue eyes in his face. The young boy blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Seeing that Jack was still there in his room, on his bed, hovering over him, Hiccup laid back down. “Oh. You’re really here.”

“Yeah, of course I am,” Jack sat back away from the other boy’s face and sat at the foot of his bed near the window of the hut. “The sunrise is coming.”

Hiccup yawned softly looking out the window. It was still dark outside, but there was a faint hint of light, the sun threatening to come over the horizon. “You woke me up for the sunrise? It’s so early, Jack.”

Jack grinned widely, hopping on his knees like an excited little kid, eyes glued out the window. “Yeah, but sunrises are the best thing, Hiccup. And I make them extra special with the snow and frost.”

Smiling softly and sitting back up, Hiccup scooted himself closer to Jack, still covering himself up from the cold. “You do, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jack beamed looking over at Hiccup proudly. “The snow and frost just glitters and stuff on the ground when the sun comes up. I wanted you to see it. I worked all night on your village.”

Laughing softly and shaking his head, Hiccup looked out the window with Jack. He always loved the way the legendary figure got excited and somewhat cocky about his work. It was kind of cute in a, once again, cocky way.

Hiccup crossed his legs, being careful of his hook enhancement on his missing leg and huddled up next to Jack. They had a formidable friendship going on with romance just around the corner. Both boys couldn’t deny their attraction for each other. They were just … slow about it. Jack was a god after all and wasn’t always around. And Hiccup? Hiccup had his own worries with dragon training, watching after Toothless, and becoming the heir of his father’s tribe. The boys wanted something more, but they were too afraid of being too busy for one another to move forward.

Jack grinned looking out the window as the sun started peeking up over the hills and mountains. Hiccup leaned his head against the Jack’s shoulder and looped his arm through the god’s.

Looking over for a quick moment, Jack smiled at Hiccup’s comfortable position against him and kissed the boy’s head softly. He looked back out the window just as the sun rose above the horizon, displaying beautiful shades of orange, purple, and yellow.

As Jack had described, the sun’s rays glittered and gleamed on the snow and frost that Jack had worked so hard the night before. Hiccup softly gasped, his eyes watching the beautiful spectacle before him.

“Well? Didn’t I tell you?” Jack grinned. “I worked all night on this. I made sure the sun was going to be perfect. I have connections with Mother Nature.”

Hiccup laughed. “Why am I not surprised?”

Grinning wider and making his nose wrinkle cutely, Jack took Hiccup’s hand and laced their fingers together. This was the best part of his immortal life. Just being with Hiccup and feeling normal again for once.

Hiccup leaned over and kissed Jack’s cheek softly. “Thanks for waking me up, Jack. This was worth it, you were right.” He softly hugged Jack’s arm and cuddled himself against the boy.

Jack pulled Hiccup onto his lap gently and wrapped his arms around the young viking. He rested his chin against Hiccup’s shoulder and the two watched the rest of the sunrise together.


End file.
